Raven Nightclaw
, Zōn Ītā lit. Remover of Obstacles) Witch of the Rift ( , Rifuto no Majo lit. Witch of the Void) |name = Raven Nightclaw |race = Human |gender = Female |age = 30 |height = 165cm |weight = 50kg |hair = Blond |eyes = Yellow |birthday = April 18 |blood type = O+ |affiliation = Dark Saints |previous affiliation = Unknown Dark Guild Magic Council |occupation = Dark Saint Professional Kidnapper Professional Assassin Professional Thief Criminal |team = None |partner = Herself |base of operations = Unknown (Varies) |previous occupation = Senior Counterintelligence Officer of the Magic Council |previous team = Magic Council |previous partner = Unknown |status = Active |relatives = Unknown |magic = Zone |weapons = Knives Daggers |color = Purple |text = Black |image gallery = yes}} Raven Nightclaw (ナイトクラブ・レイヴン, Naitokurabu Reivun) is an exceptionally powerful , a world renowned criminal known in the underworld for kidnapping high profile targets ranging from rich aristocrats to kings and queens for a price, as well as being a member of the Dark Saints, a group of Dark Mages whose power rivals the likes of the Wizard Saints, and various other wizard groups of comparable power. Raven is a notorious criminal in Earth Land's criminal underground known mostly for her various high-level kidnappings and extractions of various people, often selling her skills to the highest paying employer. Raven will take on any kind of job that may come her way that requires her unique skillset so long as the price is right, her skills revolving around kidnapping and assassination of high profile targets such as governmental officials, monarchs, even religious figures and influential aristocracy. She is known to possess one of the highest bounties of any known criminal at 10,000,000,000, a high price mostly for her knowledge of highly classified and sensitive information that she had access to during her time as a senior counterintelligence office for the Magic Council. Appearance Raven is an exceptionally attractive woman, often described by those of both sexes as "beautiful", "gorgeous", and "perfect"", her beauty is often compared to the most beautiful of goddesses. Standing slightly above average, Raven looks like your "average college student"; her age being highly difficult to guess. Raven's skin is shown to be creamy white in color, without a blemish as anyone would be hard pressed in trying to find one, and is as soft as silk. Raven's facial features are very mature, with a smile that could seduce anybody, man or woman, in only a matter of moments. Raven typically displays either a bored, or otherwise unempathetic, look on her face, making her difficult to read, even by those that claim to know the real her. Among Raven's most distinguished physical features are her yellow, moon colored eyes with slitted pupils, reminiscent of a cat's. Due to the color and shape of her eyes, she is easily able to unnerve most just simply by looking at them, without saying a word. Even in the dark, Raven's eyes shine like a feline's would, making her appearance even more unnerving to most, especially those that catch even the slightest glimpse of her in the dark. Due to the unique color and shape of her eyes, many believe that Raven could kill another with just a simple look. Raven possesses a figure that could easily compare to, or surpass, that of any goddess known; she has a slender waist, moderately wide womanly hips, a perfect bust, and a shapely rear. Her body has been described as being perfectly proportionate; she possesses a moderate amount of toned muscle, namely around her stomach, and while she has no visibly defined abs it wouldn't take any time to actually obtain such results on her part. Raven's hair, which looks to have been dusted with fine gold dust, reaches a little less than midway down her back; the ends of her hair are cut rather sharp and jagged, with the top layers of her hair sticking almost straight out like she used way too much hairspray on it, or didn't bother to brush her hair after getting up. In the front Raven has two thick locks of hair extending down to her breasts, the tips often resting upon her ample chest, that frame her face, as well as having a pair of black sunglasses that rest on top of her head within her hair. Given her overall appearance, Raven dresses rather skimpily and provocatively; her common attire leaving little to the imagination. Raven's most common attire is a highly revealing, seductive naval style clothing, if it can even be called that; her top consists of a blue striped flexible corset that just barely covers her breasts, leaving the full amount of her cleavage on full display to all those around her the gawk at. The corset has alternating stripes of blue, with a darker blue starting on the outside of it on her sides that alternate between that and a lighter shade of blue as it ends in the same dark blue color in the middle, where the corset is held together by three buttons. Along both the top and the bottom of it is a golden stripe. Extending up her neck and seemingly attached to the corset is what looks like a small jacket, or an upper portion to the corset, as it possesses a zipper, which is only zipped up far enough to end roughly at her throat, the top of it is left open, and is finished off with a bow tied around her neck, similar to a choker. The jacket-like piece of the corset has slits at the shoulders, leaving Raven's exposed, and has full length sleeves that are attached to the jacket piece by zippers; the sleeves end at Raven's wrists, which each possess two gold colored bands around them. Moving down her body, Raven's lower half leaves almost nothing to the imagination; wearing pants that rest well below her hips, this exposes Raven's choice of undergarments, in this case what could potentially be a thong, her underwear possesses two different sets of straps to them, the upper straps reaching up to her corset, and appears to be attached to it, while the lower set of straps rest on Raven's hips, this both exposes and frames her lightly toned, flat washboard stomach, and just barely covers her nether regions from prying eyes. As stated, her black pants barely covers her choice of undergarments, ending just below the top of her groin, with a zipper in the middle of it. Her pants, when her footwear is removed, is revealed to only extend to roughly her mid-calf. Among the last of Raven's attire is her footwear; Raven wears a pair of high heeled boots that reach above the bottom of her pants, roughly reaching up to just above her knees, each having a single strap on the top of the boots that is held together by a single silver cross-like medallion. Finishing off Raven's provocative attire is a blue fur lined coat that she typically leaves open. Personality History Equipment Assassin's Daggers: The signature weapon that Raven uses, they are simple single edged daggers used for the single purpose of assassination of her targets. The various daggers themselves have a rather plain appearance; they possess a single edged blade that's roughly eight inches long, with a bronze crossguard and pommel with a red wrap around the handle of the daggers. The sheaths of the daggers are the same red color as the wrap around the blades handles with a bronze fitting around the opening to the sheaths. These assassin's daggers possess no amount of magical attributes, simply being normal weapons that can easily be discarded when needed. Powers and Abilities Ways of Combat Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Knife Specialist Knife Specialist: Art of Assassination Art of Assassination: Physical Attributes Enhanced Strength Enhanced Strength: Immense Speed Immense Speed: Average Durability and Endurance Average Durability and Endurance: Assorted Attributes Notable Intelligence Notable Intelligence: Magical Abilities Massive Magical Power: *'Second Origin Activation' (二番原解放, Nibangen Kaihō): Second Origin is a force known as the "second container" of magical energy in an individual. This container exists due to the mage in question constantly, and passively, absorbing a quantity of magic from the environment to renew their original reserves. Any excess is placed within this container and kept sealed until absolutely necessary, or unlocked through a Second Origin Release spell. This Second Origin, when initially activated, places an enormous level of stress on the body unless it is awoken in gradual amounts, as the body isn't accustomed to handling so much magical energy in the body at one time. This can be circumvented by mages with control of their magic, however, allowing them to restore the magical power as a reserve that can be accessed whenever required, therefore providing an extremely useful back-up. Second Origin Activation can only be taken place, as said before, by mages who have control over their own magical energy. It generally only works when one is in a magic-rich environment and has nearly exhausted their initial supplies. By absorbing a copious quantity of magic from the surrounding environment passively (which can be noticed through a tingling sensation in the body), the user's internal reserves can be released at the same time. This, in turn, allows for an immense quantity of magic to replace the initial, depleting reserves. Notably, one can allow the Second Origin to passively increase the quantity of magic that is within it, so long as it isn't used during this period of time, otherwise it has to accumulate magic once again. The overall effects of activating the Second Origin are quite evident: an enormous boost in magical energy, empowered spells, ability to enhance physical strikes with magical reinforcements, temporarily breaking the "laws" of magic with specific equipment, and the rest. Notably, Second Origin is thought to be powerful enough to make an S-Class Candidate become as strong as a fully fledged S-Class Mage, while making an experienced S-Class Mage even stronger. Though it should be noted that most S-Class Mages are nearing this level of magical power in any case. *'Magical Aura' (魔力の霊気, Maryoku no Reiki; Literally meaning Aura of Magical Power) is a common term given to the exertion of magical energy into a form outside of the user's body that isn't used in the formation of spells. It has been demonstrated by various mage's of varying potency, and is a common means of intimidation. A magical aura is created when the body's container of Eternano particles exceeds the limits of what it contains, or is purposefully released by the user. Upon doing so, the magical energy surges around the body and is exerted outwards in the form of an aura, which holds considerable pressure surrounding it. Depending on the level of magical power one possesses and the control behind it, it can be used as a means to intimidate another individual, or as a preparation for a powerful spell. A single magical aura can have a wide variety of effects dependent on the power an individual exerts. A standard aura is produced by mages with a moderate level of magical power within their body. By exerting it outward, it forms a thin layer of pressure that can cause one to be intimidated if they aren't a mage, or if they are a rather weak mage. This is generally demonstrated by individuals of S-Class strength when they are holding back, or when standard mages are showing that they are entering their full reserves of power. It should be noted that the density of this aura, by an S-Class mage, can cause physical attacks to be repelled with notable ease. Zone Zone ( , Zōn lit. Limitless Boundary): Relationships Quotes Trivia *Raven's appearance is based upon Acht from XBlaze – Code: Embryo. All credit goes to the respective creators and artists. *Raven's personality, and her criminal activities are inspired by the American TV crime series, . In particular Raven's previous affiliation with the Magic Council, as well as being a former Counterintelligence Office is a nod on the author's part towards the main character of the series, played by American actor . Category:Human Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Dark Mage Category:Dark Mages Category:Dark Wizard Category:Criminal Category:Caster Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Lost Magic User Category:Knife User Category:Assassin Category:Assassins Category:Master Assassin Category:Former Magic Council Members